


Shift's Over

by DoctorMonsterLove



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Insert, M/M, Mech on Mech, Original Character - Freeform, Piss, Piss kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, THIS FIC HAS PISS SO BE WARNED, Urination, Wet & Messy, ugh it's so sloppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonsterLove/pseuds/DoctorMonsterLove
Summary: Sometimes you just need to go get that relief you need, y'know?





	Shift's Over

Carcinogen shifted uncomfortably in his place, readjusting his gun to his other servo and tapping a single ped on the ground repeatedly. He was placed on patrol, much to his dismay, while the Nemesis was grounded. Things were quiet, only the occasional curious, incredibly small organic scattering across his view. Carcinogen had been out on patrol for the last 15 hours without problem or complaint, but in recent time, he’d grown to have the need to expel extra fluids from his waste tank. At first it didn’t bother him, but after a while, the feeling increased and matter what he did, it wouldn’t go away.   
What was he supposed to do, let his guard down for relief? There were bushes nearby, but there were too small, it would be too obvious. He didn’t know how long he was supposed to be on patrol, and there was no telling when the ship would be repaired enough to fly again. Carcinogen was so focused on staying still and finding ways to suppress the feeling that he hadn’t heard the stomping of peds coming from behind him.  
“Soldier.” A voice boomed, causing Carcinogen to turn around, weapons raised and optics wide.   
“L-Lord Megatron,” Carci bowed, straightening his face as much as possible and lowering his sword. Megatron waves a servo in dismissal to put him at ease.   
“Everything quiet here, I presume?” His gruff voice asked, undoubtedly sending a shiver down Carcinogen’s backstrut. He nodded, propping a servo on one hip and trying to subtly crossing his legs. The spike grew warm under its panel, and a slight tinge of blue crept onto his faceplates in embarrassment. He ex-vented deeply, albeit a tad shakily. Megatron noticed this, but acted as though he was scouting the area as well. A few moments of silence pass, neither of the Mechs saying anything. Carci kept shifting his weight to one side, and the clicking of his hip plates were the only sound audible.   
“Carcinogen,”   
“Yes, my Lord?”   
“Come inside the ship, your shift is over.”   
“Yes, my Lord.”   
“Follow me as well. I wish to have an audience with you.”  
After boarding the ship, the both of them walked down the long hallways, turning corners every so often. Carcinogen followed him down the halls to the berthroom quarters, and with his chin up and optics forward, he thought it best not to question. After all, he was ordered to follow.   
Abruptly, Megatron stops at a berthroom door, and Carcinogen nearly runs into him from behind, but catches himself in time to avoid collision.   
“Sir?”  
Megatron keys in a code on the data pad and the doors swish open, and he swings a servo behind his shoulder in guidance. The two of them walk inside, and the doors shut behind them and click, presumably locking.   
“This is… Your berth, isn’t it, my Lord?”  
The medic avoided his gaze and directed it towards the floor, heat growing inside him. He squirmed as the unbearable urge to piss kept him from moving. His mind was fuzzy with concentration on trying to hold, and none of his thoughts ran correctly through his processor.   
“Impatient, but observant. Expecting something, are you?” Megatron turns, slowly pressing Carcinogen more and more into the berth. With his other servo, he reaches down and presses a button behind his codpiece, the hidden spike panel clicking open. The thick metal spike flew from the space, standing at attention with pre-transfluid slightly leaking from the tip. The bright lights on the side were glowing red, pulsating to the beat of his spark. Carcinogen’s optics flutter to the side, avoiding his heavy gaze. The heat in his spike panel mixed with the pressurized need of relief, and his knees buckled at trying to hold it in.   
“Si- Sir, may I ask for a dismissal, I have an urgent, erm, need, I must expel.” Carcinogen crossed his legs, struggling to stay still. There wasn’t really a nice way to tell your leader ‘Hey, can I go, I really have to piss right now, and your dick out isn’t helping me at all’.   
“I’m sure it can wait.” Megatron smirked, grabbing his spike and gliding a thumb across the side.   
“My-my apologies Sir, but it cannot. I need- I need to go… badly.”   
“Okay. Then do it.”  
Carci nodded, attempting to nudge his way out from underneath, but was stopped.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?” Megatron’s voice boomed from across the room, making Carcinogen stop where he stood. He turned half of his body to face him, eyebrows raised.   
“To r-relieve myself, Sir. You granted me permission, is that not correct?” He smiled nervously, servos clenching tightly in an effort to suppress the immense need to pee. Megatron took his hand off his own spike, moving it to open the other Mech’s panel.   
“My-My Lord!” Carci sputters, flustered and embarrassed at the action. The protective valve panel slid open automatically, lubricant covering the lips in slick. Megatron moved in closer, to the point where his spike rest in between Carci’s tibulen. He could feel the heat the spike emitted, and he shook as it began grinding back and forth against his valve. Megatron grabbed one arm to hold the mech in place, and with his free servo reached down to caress the unattended spike. Carcinogen sighed at the feeling of the stroking claws, along with the spike grinding against him. He felt relaxed, in a daze almost, nearly forgetting what he desperately needed to relief himself of.   
Without warning, the spike was inserted harshly, and a statical scream ripped from his vox in pain and surprise. He didn’t begin thrusting until a few moments passed, not that it really helped any. It didn’t take long before Carcinogen unraveled and began begging, which was unusual for him.   
“My Lord I- I can’t hold myself much longer, I’m so-sorry, I-”  
“Then don’t hold, release for me. On me.” Megatron growled in his audials, glossa licking around the edge of his face plate. The response was extremely unexpected, and Carcinogen nearly stopped in his tracks. His optics gleamed with every thrust into his valve, and a sudden pressure on the ceiling node made him gasp in shock. With a shuddering cry, his valve tightened and piss expelled from his spike, falling onto Megatron’s mid-section, pooling and dripping onto the floor below. Megatron harshly bit down on the fingers in his mouth, causing a short scream to come from Carcinogen. Energon bled from them, dribbling out of his derma and all over his glossa.   
“Ma- ah! Master, please, it’s hurting-!” His vox broke, laced with static.   
“Nnnh, but you’re so warm~” Megatron groaned, continuing to thrust into the sore, soaking valve. His claws dug into Carci’s hip plates, scraping the sides. Transfluids mixed with energon and other fluids were spilt all over the place, on the both of them, on the floor, on their peds. Carcinogen took his fingers out of Megatron’s mouth, wrapping the servo around his back instead. He pulled him closer, his helm pressing into his chassis. The valve ached painfully, shocks spiking through his entire body every time he was slammed into.   
Megatron growled as he spurted hot transfluid deep into the valve, vibrations rattling through both of their forms. Both bot’s fans were blasting, and for quite a few moments that was all that could be heard along with their heavy ex-venting. Megatron was slowly moving, making sure to get every last drop inside. As he finally slid from the valve, transfluid seeped in large amounts onto the floor, spattering on Megatron’s pedes. A slight wave of disappointment hit Carcinogen as he hung his head, the denial of his own overload emotionally hurting his spark a bit. He got the relief he needed at least, but he was greedy and wanted more. Apparently the disappointment was noticeable on his face, as a servo’s digits rest under his chin and lifted his helm upwards, coming face to face with Megatron.   
“Come now, you thought this would be over that fast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I may continue this another time, but not now. :')  
> If I do, then chapter 2 will have Starscream come in and join.


End file.
